


Wrapping

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, Comfort, Fluff, If you squint you can see the Shimadacest, Medical Kink, Mummification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Hanzo's always wanted this. Genji wanted to make his brother happy.





	Wrapping

“Are you sure about this?” Hanzo eyed the boxes and the rolls warily, desperately wanting Genji to chicken out so he didn’t have to go through with this. Even though it was something he had wanted to do for a long time it just felt... wrong. Still.

“Anija, there’s nothing to be worried about! If you get scared, you just say the safe word and I’ll cut you out, no problem. There’s no shame in it.”

“And all of... that?” Hanzo gestured behind his brother, to the medical supplies that Genji had absolutely refused to let Hanzo see.

“That’ll come in later, when you’re more wrapped up than this. Hanzo- do you want to stop?”

The worry in Genji’s voice was... nice. Better than the normal flippant tone he took with everyone else. If Hanzo cared to, he could look into Genji’s eyes and stop this. The could express his fear and his trepidation of getting caught. Though they rented out a love hotel and Genji had one of his friend hold the supplies for this until they were ready, the family could still find out.There could be spies everywhere, this was a mistake, he should say something-

Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath as he felt Genji’s hand on his cheek. “Do you want to stop. Yes or no.”

It was the care and concern that lie in Genji’s voice that finally decided him. “No. But please... let’s go slowly. I would rather... I would rather take some time than rush and stupidly stop everything.”

“Hey... it wouldn’t be stupid. This is some pretty intense stuff you want. But- you’re my older brother and I want to see you happy. Besides-” Genji laughed, a little chuckle that soothed Hanzo’s nerves, “I  _ have _ to go slowly in the beginning. Building a good foundation is important. Are you ready?”

Not really, if he were honest with himself. But still, Hanzo stood and shed his kimono, folding it and the obi neatly before setting it off to the side. Then the tabi. Then... Then his underwear. He had been nude before Genji many times in the past, but this was the first where he was trepidatious about it. But also... excited? He had seen much of the world he wanted to step into online, and for once he was glad that Genji had caught him in the act of watching porn. Were it not for him, Hanzo might never had lived out this fantasy of his...

“Hanzo?”

Genji had called his name and jerked him out of his thoughts. Too much woolgathering. He was like an old lady in that respect. “Sorry. I was... thinking. I am ready.”

“Then sit down and give me your foot.” The tone- strangely- was a little hard and a little demanding. It sent a frisson of pleasure down his spine, enough to drown out the cold lump in his stomach. He sat on the bed, it squeaking a little as he did so. Not because the bed was old and worn, but because of another step that would come... later. For now, he did as he was told, though cautiously. It would be okay. Genji wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, he could hear a new roll of paper tape being opened and the thought of it was... thrilling.

True to his word, Genji went slowly, carefully wrapping each toe in tape, up his foot and to his ankle. It looked like he was wearing a strange sock but the time Genji was done, one that was perhaps improvised. Genji leaned back with the now empty roll of tape in his hands.

“Well? What do you think?”

Hanzo wiggled this foot, listening to the soft swish of the paper rubbing against itself instead of the slick silence of skin against skin. Even just this much was almost too much for him to bear.

Almost.

But instead of articulating that, he rolled his foot and enjoyed the slight restriction as he asked, “Did you have to wrap my toes as well?”

“Ah come  _ on _ Anija! It’s better to be through than not, right?”

“If only you’d apply that same mentality to your studies...”

Genji pouted. “You know, we  _ can _ stop right here...”

“Don’t you dare.”

And now Genji was all smiles again as he unboxed a new roll. “Other foot now.”

Hanzo was less nervous the second time around, even feeling a faint heat stirring in his naval. He watched with a curiously detached excitement as his left foot became the twin of his right and Genji casually chucked the tempty roll behind his shoulder to land in an open box. One roll after another, the tape was applied up to his calves and thighs. Hanzo couldn’t help but flex his newly bound appendages, sighing softly when he felt his range limited so much with so little effort.

“What next?” he asked.

“Now...? Hmmmm... your arms I think.”

“Why my arms?”

“Why not your arms? It’s not like we can’t come back to your legs and do more later. Besides- it would be best if we kept grouping like by like.”

Hanzo had to concede the point, offering his right hand to his brother as he did so.

Genji grinned at his victory, bowing to kiss the proffered hand. This was madness. Hanzo would never understand why Genji did what he did. But... maybe he just liked seeing Hanzo happy... or helpless.

At least this part was familiar to him. He had felt it many times, after all. As the son and heir of a ninja clan, he was used to training until his knuckles bled and he blistered form new, unfamiliar routines. With this however... it was nice. Arousing, even. The same sensation with the ache was something he wished he could enjoy more often.

But he could. He could enjoy it now and nothing was stopping him. He watched dreamily as his flesh disappeared under the tape, each digit covered with care. Genji was the best. If it weren’t for him, Hanzo would never be doing this. He would never have thought of wrapping his fingers, his wrists, his arms all the way up to his shoulder. He would not have the dexterity required to do his right arm as neatly as his left. He would have been forever bereft of the feeling of enforced helplessness had it not been for-

“-zo. Hanzo.”

He inhaled sharply. “Hmmmm...?”

“How are you? You doing okay?

“Mmmmmmm....” It was a little hard to think right now. “Good. Real good.”

“Do you want me to do your legs next, or your head?”

“Legs. Wanna see... wanna see everything.”

Genji just smiled indulgently. “I wasn’t going to cover your eyes. Just use... this.”

Genji opened one of the special surprise boxes to pull out... something. The forceps he understood. The rest... he had no idea about. Genji however seemed to know what he was about.

“I was going to wire your jaw shut.”

Something stopped in his brain. He... He had never- but he had known people who had, they- he had always wanted- Blindly, he grabbed for his dick, half hard and wanting. Needing.

Genji merely hummed at the sight, removing Hanzo’s hand and setting it back down where it belonged on the bed. “Maybe not right now. That will take some time and I’m sure you want to be at least a bit more comfortable when I do it. But I do have something that might interest you more...”

Genji set aside the tools and pulled out another device. This new thing was more more cylindrical in nature, though short and had another odd look around it. Hanzo watched dazedly as Genji took him in hand and somehow managed to fit his dick into the cylinder, around his balls and shut it. Well. This was... interesting? He didn’t think he would be able to get any harder than he already was with it on. It was only snapping on with a soft ‘click!’ that he understood. It was  _ supposed _ to keep him from getting hard. It was  _ supposed _ to keep him from rubbing at himself, spilling everything everywhere. It was  _ supposed _ to leave him helpless to Genji’s mercy and will. The more he thought about it, the harder he tried to get, but he couldn’t. The cage wouldn’t let him. What a torture device! He loved it. He couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen next.

“Breathe Hanzo, breathe...” He gasped in a lungful of air, not realizing he hadn’t drawn a full breath since this whole endeavour started. “Good... You’re doing great Anija. Do you want to stop?”

At that, Hanzo snarled at Genji. “If you stop, I will breath every last bone in your body.”

But his little brother only laughed at the threat. “Alright, alright! You made your point. I’ll keep that in mind. For now... relax. I have you.”

Hanzo sighed at those words. He relaxed as Genji pushed him down until his back hit the rather uncomfortable latex and Genji put a cloth over his eyes. “H... huh...?”

“Easy. This will take some time and I don’t want you to hurt your eyes by staring up at a light. Now... open your mouth.”

He kept himself still at the gentle orders, helping Genji as much as he could and listening to the sounds of cutting, twisting and pinching. He felt the metal in his mouth slowly tightened down and Genji was taking his sweet time with it. He had such a good brother, one who would do something right than rush it and hurt his older brother.

But then he was told to close his mouth. He did so as he heard more cutting and twisting of wires being done just off to the side. He felt Genji set his jaw and felt the bands wrapping around the already set metal and tightening-

He... he couldn’t move it. He couldn’t move his jaw.

_ God. _

Well, he could move it a little bit. But he couldn’t open his mouth wide, couldn’t let his teeth split themselves apart and beg for Genji to do anything to him, anything but leave him in this hell of wanting and not getting. And the worst part was that he knew that they weren’t done yet. Not by a long shot. He winced and whined when the cloth covering his eyes was removed, but he sat back up obediently to look at Genji who looked positively  _ feral _ with that grin on his face.

“There. Now don’t you look pretty,” Genji crooned. “Let me take a picture.”

Yes. Yes god yes, Hanzo wanted photo evidence this had happened. He wanted proof of his lewd and debauched nature, even if no one else saw it but himself and Genji. A very small and very stant paranoid part of his brain told him that the photos could and would be used against him in the future, but that tiny voice was incredibly easy to ignore. He nodded emphatically and flushed at his brother’s bright, brilliant laugh.

It was only the work of a few moments before Genji was pulling out his phone and using the camera app on it. “Say cheese~” he sing-songed as the phone made a noisy ‘ker-klack!’ He smiled and stretched and posed for Genji, unable to help himself. He wanted to show himself off, show off Genji’s handiwork, show off how well and obedient he could be when he really wanted to be-

It was embarrassing to do this. But then he made a decision: he wouldn’t care. Certainly Genji didn’t, if the cocky grin and the continuous ‘ker-klack!’ meant anything. He allowed himself to relax even further and let Genji do as he pleased. Nothing would please him more.

Eventually, Genji did tire of the picture taking and set his phone off to the side. “Ready for the next part? We gotta get you all wrapped up, from head to toe. Just like you wanted.”

"Yes." Yes this is exactly what he wanted. It was everything that he wanted to do and more. His brother was so smart for thinking of this- without him... he never would have thought about this, let alone done it on his own. He was just... He was helpless to his brother's will and it was a glorious thing. He watched with lazy anticipation as Genji reached into yet another brown box to pull out what looked to be a three inch blue roll wrapped in plastic. He watched as Genji removed it from the horribly loud packaging and unrolled it a bit.

"Do you know what this is, Hanzo?" Genji asked gently. But all he could do was shake his head. He had no idea what it was or what was going on. "This is a bandage that can stick to itself. I knew when I saw this that this would be the only thing you would accept on your body. And don't worry- I've got enough for you to get all nice and wrapped up. From your head to your feet. And then..."

He couldn't help but shiver when he heard Genji chuckle. "Then your final two surprises. Though I suppose you already know about one, considering you're laying on it."

"What is it?" he had to ask, worried that it would be something bad, something that he didn't like.

"Don't worry about it," Genji soothed, petting a hand through sweat slicked hair. "It's okay. It's nothing bad. It will just help you get... comfortable. That's all."

Comfortable... he could do that. He liked comfort. Perhaps that's why he was letting his brother do this. But... "May I have a kiss?"

Genji just smiled, a smile that was different from his others. It was soft and it was sweet and he looked like he was proud somehow. "Of course. Come here..."

Genji set the roll aside as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around. The wire and the bridges in his mouth prevented him from kissing properly, but the lips on his own were cherry flavored and soft. He didn't know that Genji wore chap stick. Or if he was... was he wearing it just for him? That would be a very nice thought. He was going to be so happy. He knew. He could tell by the way that Genji looked at him that once Genji was done toying with his body that he was going to be happier than he had been in a long time.

"Feeling good?" Genji asked. He didn't want to ruin the mood by talking so he just nodded. "Alright. Then give me your legs."

How could Hanzo do anything but accept? He had been asked so nicely, so politely that it was hard for him to disobey. Besides- he didn't want to. He had been ordered and he wanted to make Genji happy by obeying. He didn't know what exactly it was that Genji wanted from him and his legs, so he just pressed them together. That had to be the right thing because his mind went a little fuzzy around the edges when Genji praised him. God... This was the best. This was the literal best.

The sound the bandages made when Genji undid them a little was... weird. Like the tape, only louder and more bass heavy. It didn't make sense to his brain, but what  _ did _ make sense to him was the way that his calves were pressed a little tighter to each other and wrapped up ever so nicely. Genji was missing things though. He was missing...!

"Genji...." he whined.

"Anija  _ relax. _ I know what I'm doing. I'll get everything eventually, just be patient. I promise."

Genji promised. He would just have to make do. Another bright blue roll came out and was opened. He whined at the sound, hating it already. He didn't want to hear it again but...

"I'm sorry. I should have opened these sooner, huh?"

"Genji, it hurts. Make it stop hurting."

"Alright. I was going to put these in a little later, but if you want now, I have a set of headphones you can have. Would you like to listen to the sea while I undo the wrapping?"

He nodded. Genji was so good to him. He was glad that he had a brother like Genji, who thought of everything. "Only... Only if after you're done, you take them out again."

"Okay, can I ask why?"

"...I like it when you praise me." He hated the way his voice sounded, quiet and vulnerable, like he was a child. Maybe he was, compared to Genji. He was so sexually repressed that it was a wonder that he knew what sex was. Maybe Genji hated that about him.

But Genji grinned. Big and bright and adorable and something that he hadn't seen since he was a child. "Alright. I'll take them out when I'm done. Thank you for telling me." Genji pulled from his pants a pillbox shaped box from a drawer, pulling out two tiny little earbuds. He fiddled with them for a bit before carefully inserting one into each of his ears. Man... that was.... that was really nice. He sighed as the soothing sound of the sea came on, pleasantly drowning out the horrible crunching sounds.

It was relaxing, watching Genji take care of him. It was like living in a dream- one where nothing bad could happen to him and he always said and did the right things at the right times and made everyone around him happy. Except the only person he had to worry about was Genji. His dear, sweet, perfect Genji who couldn't harm him and was always there for him. Part of him felt like that he should be more disgusted with this arrangement, but honestly? He wasn't hurting anyone. He didn't care. The only people who were close to him were either family or people he had to know about because he was the son of a yakuza lord. But not here. Not in this room which was so far away from home as to be non-existent. This space which was far away from the cruel realities, where he could be pampered and taken care of by the only person in his life that he trusted. The only person who loved him, even.

He listened to the sea- sounding as if it were just outside this very room- as the plastic came off of five, ten, twenty, thirty more rolls of those bandages. He liked them. He even flexed himself a little bit and sighed at the intense feeling of being trapped. It wasn't like he was kidnapped or helpless. He was sure that if he said stop, Genji would move heaven and earth to free him again. But... he didn't want to. He was comfortable. So he watched through a haze while he watched the very tools of his restriction were unwrapped, like a New Year's present.

He sighed when the sounds were turned off and the earbuds removed though. "Hanzo? Anija? Are you with me?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Alright. Are you ready? I got them all unwrapped. Sorry it took so long."

"No.... it's fine. You.... You did what you needed to do. I didn't mind watching you. It was nice. Relaxing. You should have taken your time."

Genji chuckled and kissed Hanzo's forehead. "Alright. I'll remember that for next time."

Next time? There would be a next time? This didn't disgust Genji at all? Apparently not as his bound legs were propped up on Genji's shoulder and a new roll used to cover the upper third of his calves up to about half of his thighs. Then from his thighs to his hips. Then from his hips to his stomach. Then from his stomach to his chest, then under his arms. He was wrapped in two and three layers at a time, making sure that the other layers wouldn't slide or roll into useless little pills. Genji was doing such a good job. His cock ached within the confines of the chastity cage, and he wanted to offer himself to his brother but Genji just shook his head.

"Another time, Hanzo. Your arms."

He gave his arms over to Genji, watching them as they were placed one on top of another and wrapped up as well- forearm to forearm.

"Sit up for me?"

But it was impossible. He could not sit up. Not even with his incredible core strength could he move a single inch upright. He could wriggle from side to side and try to buck himself upward, but to little avail.

"Alright. Shit. I forgot. Here, let me help you."

Genji put an arm under his back and forced him to sit up. It was a bit difficult even with help because of the bandages, but they managed somehow. "Genji...."

"Shhh... I need to bind you to yourself. The final leg, if you will. You can do it, alright?"

Alright. Yes. He could do it. For Genji, he could do anything. He nodded and was ever so grateful for the knee at his back, giving him something to lean on while his biceps and his forearms were covered just as carefully as the rest of his body had been by Genji.

"I want pictures..." he managed to slur out.

"Really?" He couldn't place the tone in Genji's voice, but he didn't like it.

"Really. I want to look back on this... 'n be happy..." He nearly yawned, but then his teeth stuck together most peculiarly. Was that because Genji wanted it to be that way? Or was it something else holding it back?

"Alright... Alright, I'll get you pictures. Just hold on a moment." Genji gently laid him back down and he sighed when the pressure abated. Genji fussed so much over his hair, and he had to wonder why. What did it matter how it looked? Everything was good when Genji did it. Even picture taking. The phone came out again and he managed a smile, though surely it was ruined with... what was that? Between his teeth? Ah, it was probably no matter. It was probably something Genji wanted to have there. So he smiled up at Genji, wanting to pose again but finding it difficult to do so. He could only move a very little bit in a few directions. Nothing that would allow him to make himself look sexy. Or at least... nothing that he thought would make him look sexy. Surely it would be better if he could move his arms or pose, but apparently not. Not when Genji gave a low growl in his throat when he tried to move himself in a more favorable position. So he laid there and stared to at Genji while his body was ravaged by the mechanical lens. It was nice. It was good.

But even that too was put to the side. Genji stared down at him with a look that he couldn't describe. He was floating, free and wild without a care in the world.

"I'm going to wrap up your head now."

He just hummed in agreement.

"I'm going to put you on your side and braid your hair so it won't get in the way."

He hummed again, wondering why it was taking so long. He didn't know if Genji was waiting for a certain signal or clue, but eventually he was rolled on his side like Genji promised. It was strange, not being able to move himself of his own will. But... it also wasn't scary. Genji had complete control over him. It wasn't like he was alone. If he were alone, it would be scary but it wasn't. So he just relaxed. Even as he felt the hand card through his hair and braid it up. Idly, he wondered where Genji got the hair tie. It didn't matter all that much. It was just a thought.

He felt his hair carefully piled up behind his head and liked the sensation of it. It was... good. It was really good. He should probably braid his hair more often. He hummed in contentment as he was rolled back onto his back and stared up at Genji again.

"Alright Hanzo. I'm going to put in the earbuds okay? You did so well for me. I'm proud of you. You know that, right?"

"Mmmhmmm. Hey... Genji?"

"Yes?"

"You're a good brother. Thank you."

He didn't understand the choked expression Genji gave him, but it was enough for him. He sighed as the sea returned to his ears, pleasantly quiet as tape went over his mouth before the last three rolls wound around and around his head. It was done. He was trapped. There was no escape. And yet... And yet, everything was still alright. He was okay. He could breathe clearly and freely for the first time in... years probably.

He didn't hear what Genji was saying, only felt the rumbles from somewhere near his stomach as he felt something else slide around his body. What was...? Oh. Oh this must be the new surprise! He wriggled in excitement, hoping that it translated well for Genji. It must have because a searing hot hand pressed itself against his chest until he stopped moving. And then... And then it came. It was an entirely different way of arresting his movement, but he was sure that Genji knew what he was doing, considering that it was a surprise after all. It felt strange and wonderful as his body was tugged this way and that, everything becoming compressed with each and every movement. What was this? He would have to ask Genji when he got out. It was so wonderful. If he thought the bandages kept him from moving, this  _ compressed _ him, forcing him to stay rigid as he was encased. There was no better word for it but encased. It was almost like he was being put under a glass for display, or squeezed by ten thousand hands all at once as the feeling spread from his feet to his legs, up and up and up and up until it went over his head. He wished that he could hear Genji speak! Surely he would be narrating himself for his benefit if Genji knew he wanted it. He wanted to know what was going on, what new surprise lay in store.

Genji's hand felt so far away as it patted his arm. What even was this? But a new feeling appeared, one much heavier and much thicker than either the bandages or the new second skin. It pressed on him in a way that he didn't even realize he wanted or needed. Genji was so smart, doing this for him. He sighed again as that too was wrapped around him. Genji didn't even need to move him, so what was it? Oh well. He was really too tired to care. He didn't care even as he was plunged into true darkness. He didn't even care as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He really would have to thank Genji somehow. Late. For now, he was too tired to keep himself awake. Genji had him. Genji always had him.


End file.
